The Camera
by Alfred-F-Jones-Patty-Tamaki
Summary: What happens when Japan laughs like a yaoi fangirl when hanging with America and America says japans part of "The yaoi trio"? ok so im bad at summarizing, any way there are pairings it this BUT only mentioning of yaoi pics so far. I think this is crack?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! ok so im not a very good author but i still write(weird i know) but anyway this is a crack story me and Japan kiku wrote through a texting conversation (yes again weird but fun) so i asked her and she said i could post it so here it is! enjoy!  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia (im awsome but not that awsome)<p>

Chapter 1: The Camera

Japan:"Hehehehehehe" *creepy hungary laugh*(aka yaoi fan girl laugh)  
>America:well, you are part of the yaoi trio. you, hungary,and belgium.<br>Japan:w-when did you hear that heh heh heh i-it a a um LIE! YA A LIE!heh heh America:*raises an eyebrow* really dude then can i see your camera? *grabs camera*  
>Japan: Ahh! n-no give that back! Im supposed to give it back to hungary tomorrow!*tries to grab it back*<br>America:*holds higher* hungary hmmmmmmm and why would you have her camera?*smiles*  
>Japan:s-she left it at the meeting! *still trying to get the camera*<br>America:oh really?*smug look attack*  
>Japan:y-yes *random cat falls from ceiling*<br>America:really i thought she stayed home cuz she was sick Japan:w-well belgium brang it to give it back to her,b-but she wasnt there and she forgot after we left early because y-you and england wouldnt stop "fighting"  
>America:*pulls out cell and dailes belguims number* then i geuss ill just have to ask her Japan:w-why do you have to do that shes visiting her brother,neatherlands America:oh hey belgium at the world meeting did you have hungarys camera? you didnt? huh? no thanks, bye. *smiles*<br>Japan: *=_=* Lies!  
>America:oh really? the only lies i have heard are from you.<br>Japan:N-no! t-they are!  
>America:i dought it soooooo *SMILES* lets look at some pics!<p>

...  
>Cliff hanger! i think? lol any ways i will have chapter 2 out as soon as i get a reveiw asking for it! cuz its already written i just need to type it but that i will do later cuz its 3:40 am and school tomorrow is gonna i hope you like the story and please if i did something wrong,bad, etc. please please tell me! anyway thanks for reading! Alfred-F-Jones OUT!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi immm back i had my canada read the last chapter and she was confused. And now im a little scared but i shall download yet another chapter anyways!but first i wanna tell yall something! y? cuz i wanna!this saturday im going to a world meeting at this icecream place whats soooooooo special? well its been half a year since we had a world meeting there (due to fall/winter) its gonna be sooo fun!oh and Japan parts was written by japan kiku(shes really good check her out) America and England Written by me!sooo yaaa lets get reading!  
>DISCLAIMER: I dont own hetalia<p>Chater 2 P:Fight for the camera?<p>

America:I dought it sooo lets look at some pics!  
>Japan:n-no!<br>America:hmm there are 3 folders:Hungarys pics, Belgeiums pics, Japans pics *smirks* oh so can you explain this?  
>Japan:I-I dont know what your talking about! *turns back to America*<br>America:Really! then I'll take a look!  
>Japan:*turns around Quickly* oh no you dont!*grabs camera and smirks* HA!<br>America:awwww looks like you forgot im the stronger one *rippes camera out of Japans hands*  
>Japan:H-Hey thats not nice!*kicks shin*<br>America:OWWWWWWWWW!*throws camera in the air and grabs leg and starts jumping up and down*  
>Japan:a-ahhh! *scrambles and (bairly) catches the camera* Ha!<br>America:*dives and takes the camera to the bathroom locking the door behind him*  
>Japan:Hey! thats no fair!<br>America:oh? then you should show me the rule book Japan:grrrrr...*light balb* you know that bathrooms haunted by a ghost!  
>America: WHAT! *jumps out of the window and runs to his house*<br>Japan:dont go through switz's yard or he'll shoo- *hears gunshot* too late!  
>America:*dodges bullet opens door to his house* SAFE!and i got the camera!<br>Japan:hello there you took awhile *is standing behind America America:AAHHHHHH! *runs to bedroom and locks the door and looks around*  
>Japan:*is sitting crosslegged on the bed* hi ^_^ ( 'w')<br>America: *pulls out gun* you stay right there!  
>Japan:oh really *is behind America somehow*<br>America:*Runs to the kitchen room but on the way trips in the livingroom rug*  
>Japan:*has followed America* oh where are you going *pulls out katana to Americas face* he he *tilts head and smirks*<br>England:*sighs* your the one being fooled-in a british accent Japan:Hello there~ *opens eyes* ya see i already got what I wanted *Holds up camera*  
>England: the git already downloaded it to his cell Japan:oh? you mean this?*holds out cell* hehehe *drops on ground and crushes it* now wittle iggy why dont you go home and I'll do the same? *smirks* unless you want to spend time wif your wittle Alfie?<br>England:*screaming/raging/etc.*  
>America:NA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! THE HERO HAS TOO MANY PHONES FOR YOU TO CRUSH! PLUS I ALREADY SENT EMAILS OF IT AND BURNED IT ON TONS OF CDS!<br>Japan:Hehehehehehehehehe *looks down with hair covering eyes with a demonic aura and smirks* well then that will need to be taken care of wont it? *looks up with fire in eyes smirkes and disapears*  
>America: heh heh that was creepy England:where the bloody hell did you hide over 1 millon cds!<br>America:every American has one...somewhere England:O/O America: exactly England: a-and y-you?  
>America:you'll see...*smirkes*...later England:OO *blushes harder* G-GIT!  
>*All of a sudden all of Americas cells get a text that says "all content deleted" every country who got the email America sent gets Another email from Japan that says "Hello this is Japan i would like to inform you that America was being himself again and sent a spam message to everyone so it is in best intrest if you delete the most previous message from him Thank you and Good bye" also all cds spotaniously combust.<br>Japan:Appears behind America and England* ha ha i win~ *disappears again*

oh no the storys not over yet the next chapter involves America going to Hungarys house! lol yay!  
>thank you for reading so far how is it i love mean comments as well as good so please feel free to comment oh and im super sorry for spelling...no...ANY misstakes!<p>


End file.
